Regular Show: Complete Nothingness
by darkpokeball
Summary: What would happen if you woke up and the most memorable people you knew suddenly faded out of existence? What lies between reality and nothingness? Mordecai, Rigby, Hi-5, Muscle Man and the others are going to regretfully find out soon...
1. Chapter 1

(Side Note 1: Alright, I usually post side notes at the end of the chapter, but I feel that this needs to be here. I wrote a story called Regular Show: Fear the Night which got overly popular. With regret, I realized my motivation to continue the story had vanished, so I stopped. However, it got so popular, I don't want to let so many down. So here comes my second Regular Show fanfic, in memory of Fear the Night. Spread the word about it, and let's hope that I can be just as successful with this new project. With that said and done, please leave reviews. I listen to them and once in a while the readers can decide what happens next. Plus, it means a lot to me. So, here we go: )

Muscle Man rode along the most grass, the breeze blowing his dark hair back. His best friend, the ghost named Hi-5, was beside him. The sun was high up, the clouds were fine. The ride was slow and steady, and they reached the top of a green hill. The golf cart pulled to an abrupt start as Hi-5 and Muscle Man exchanged a look. Then, with a wild squeal, Muscle Man slammed his foot on the pedal, flooring it. The golf cart zoomed ahead, unused to this burst of speed. Muscle Man and Hi-5 laughed as Muscle-Man made a sharp turn, skidding. He was having so much fun, he didn't notice that he was heading directly towards a tree. He tugged on the steering wheel, and the golf cart turned, yet the back of it hit the tree leaving a dent. Muscle Man squealed with delight, as he drove back up the hill. Hi-5 was laughing before turning to Muscle Man.

"Alright, my turn! My turn!" he said, like an eager puppy.

"No way, bro! I'm just gettin' started!" Muscle Man said squinting a little. He reached the top of the hill again and let out a joyous yelp, before swallowing a bug. Muscle Man choked a bit, and pulled his hands towards his throat, leaving the controls unattended. The cart zoomed off, out of control. Muscle Man finally wrestled the bug down into his stomach as Hi-5 tried to turn the cart. His hand was on the steering wheel.

"BRO! It's still my turn!" Muscle Man said, shoving Hi-5. Hi-5's grip held firm, and the two engaged in a war over who got to steer.

"Dude! I saved your life! And it's my turn!" Hi-5 said, glaring at Muscle Man.

"Why can't you just be patient?" Muscle Man squealed, glaring back. As neither of the two were looking ahead, the cart hit a bump, and skidded. It flipped over, and Muscle Man and Hi-5 jumped out. The cart, upside-down now, skidded, sparks flying everywhere before stopping in front of Mordecai and Rigby, who were raking leaves. Both turned to look, before the cart exploded into flames. The two cried out.

"Wait here, dude, I'm going to get an extinguisher!" Mordecai yelled at Rigby as he ran off. Rigby, however panicked and grabbed a bottle. With liquid. Water perhaps? He found it near the barbeque, and grabbed some mustard as well. As he ran back to the golf cart he squirted mustard into his mouth in an attempt to calm himself, hurriedly. The yellow substance splattered all over him. He then poured the liquid all over the burning rubble. The fire flared up and Rigby felt faint in the mild burst of heat. He crawled out, and realized that he had poured lighter fluid all over the cart. Benson came outside to see Rigby and Mordecai trying to put out a burning golf cart.

"Hey…what happened?" Benson cried out.

"It was Muscle Man!" Rigby cried out, but Benson wasn't listening.

"What did you two do?" he screamed, and he yanked the extinguisher from Mordecai's hands and put the fire out himself. He then turned and glared at Mordecai and Rigby.

"But…" Rigby started, but Benson just held up a hand to silence him.

"You two. Come with me. We're going to have a little talk." Benson said, as he lead them away.

Muscle Man and Hi-5, however, had watched the whole scene and giggled, before Hi-5'ing.

"Dude, that was awesome." Muscle Man said. Hi-5 just nodded. The two of them walked away, with hideously large grins on their faces.

One Day Later…

Muscle Man woke up to greet his filthy trailer. He smiled and got dressed, not bothering to take care of his personal hygiene. He walked outside and sat on some steps where Benson would come out and give him a task in the park. Skips, Pops, and Hi-5 soon joined him. Benson showed up.

"Muscle Man and Hi-5, you two will work the snack stand. Pops, you will manage litter duties. When your task is complete, report back here." He said, before getting ready to leave. Muscle Man looked around and grinned. He whispered to Hi-5:

"Dude, I bet we got Mordecai and Rigby totally fired!"

Hi-5 chuckled. The two then set off towards the snack stand. Later, during break, they went to the coffee shop where they met Margaret and Eileen.

"We'll have the usual!" Muscle Man said, Margaret sighing. Eileen brought out two cups of coffee which Muscle man and Hi-5 chugged down, and then they tore into some pastries Margaret brought out like wild animals.

"You two can be so disgusting some times." Eileen said, shying away.

"You know who else can be disgusting? MY MOM!" Muscle Man replied, with his mouth full. Eileen just shook her head and walked away. When they were done, they went back outside and finished. They then returned to the staircase.

"Good job everyone. But we still have more tasks. If only we had more workers." Benson said.

"Well, it's not our fault nobody's accepted our ad in the newspaper." Pops said, glumly.

"Well Mordecai and Rigby did, but they're gone now." Muscle Man said with a smile. Everyone gave him a strange look.

"What?" he asked, feeling awkward under all the pressure.

"Who?" Pops asked.

Hi-5 looked around.

"Mordecai and Rigby. The ones that trashed the golf cart?"

More blank stares.

"The golf cart is fine." Benson said, obviously puzzled. Muscle Man and Hi-5 exchanged worried looks.

"Brown raccoon? Blue jay?" Hi-5 asked.

Pops held his head.

"Argh! Bad Show! My head hurts!" he said.

Benson nodded.

"Yeah, Muscle Man, Hi-5's, there is no Mordo Fly and Ribby. All those names do are give us headaches for some reason." He said.

Skips joined the scene.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Muscle Man and Hi-5 have imaginary friends." Pops said with a slight giggle. Muscle Man squealed in agony, given that he thought that imaginary friends were not manly. He stormed off. Hi-5 followed.

-To Be Continued—

(Side Note: Alright, so there it is. I hope that this new story is going good so far. Please review! And if you're wondering where Mordecai and Rigby are, look for the next chapter coming soon! Thanks.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Before I start this chapter, *gives Super Duper Awesome Garlic Smoothie and Dig Champs Special Edition to Silver Cascade* BIG FAT SHOUTOUT to silver cascade! Why? For being awesome, and keeping with me through FtN. Once more, spread the word about this story, and I hope you enjoy!)

Benson led Mordecai and Rigby away. Rigby looked back and glared at Muscle Man and Hi-5's and caught them grinning at each other. Jerks. He was led into Bensons office with Mordecai.

"Now you two have really done it…" Benson started, his face red, his voice trembling yet quiet.

"But it wasn't us!" Mordecai said, begging for Benson to believe him. The machine simply held his hand up and shook his head.

"But…" Rigby started, before Benson went into full blown flipout mode:

"YOU TWO ARE THE MOST IGNORANT SLACKERS I HAVE EVER MET! YOU DEFILE THE PARK AND DESTROY THE CART, NEARLY BURNING THE WHOLE PLACE DOWN, AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO PIN THE BLAME ON SOMEONE ELSE?"

The raccoon and the blue jay were silenced. Benson turned away, his hands on his face, before he continued.

"Why do I even bother….you two don't listen…YOU NEVER LISTEN!" he spun back towards the rodents and grabbed Mordecai with one hand, Rigby with the other.

"You know…sometimes I BET THIS PLACE WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU TWO DIDN'T EVEN EXIST!" he said. No sooner did a cackling fill the room from an unfamiliar voice. Mordecai and Rigby were released, and the three of them in the office looked around.

"Who's there?" Rigby asked, shaking. The lights went out, yet an exterior invisible source seemed to light the room just a little…like a candle. However, there were no candles in the office. Mordecai and Rigby locked eyes with Benson. A red mist started to seep from the walls, and the three moved slightly closer to each other, scared.

"Who is it? GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Benson cried out, but whatever it was didn't seem to listen. The red mist filled the room, making it hard to see, the air became stiff. The three started coughing. Suddenly a strange, about one foot tall creature seemed to appear from the mist. He had a tan skin, and was covered in a bright green robe. His eyes were a faintly glowing red as he looked at the scared trio.

"So, you, mister gumballs as I'll call you, want these two…" he pointed at Mordecai and Rigby, ",gone, out of existence?"

"That's not what I meant…" Benson said meekly. The creature laughed.

"Well, I must say it's too late. As I am a magic gnome from the Netherworld…and I seek to cause mischief. And your wish is the perfect opportunity!" the creature cackled.

The Nether-Gnome then pointed at Mordecai and Rigby, his tan hand turning a fierce crimson. Out of it shot an orb that encapsulated Mordecai and Rigby.

"Benson! Help us!" Mordecai cried out, banging on the side of the seemingly unbreakable orb. Benson was in shock, before turning to the gnome in rage.

"Release my workers…NOW!" he exclaimed before charging. The gnome snapped a second before Benson grabbed him, and that snap made the orb simply disappear. Benson glanced at where the orb once was and heard the gnome's dark laughter. The gumball machine fell to his knees before glaring at the gnome.

"Bring them back….or else." He said, his face going red. The gnome just kept laughing before more red mist came from the walls and wrapped around Benson. Unwillingly, Benson found his hand open as his body was carried into the air.

"Ha ha! Ta Ta!" the gnome said, before vanishing mysteriously. Benson felt the red mist thicken, and found it hard to breathe. In a few seconds, he blacked out. He fell to the ground, motionless. It would seem as though he was dead at first glance. And there he stayed until the next morning.

One Day Later…

Muscle Man and Hi-5 were on the staircase along with their fellow employees. Muscle Man noticed that Mordecai and Rigby weren't there, so he leant over and whispered to Hi-5: Dude I bet we got them fired. He didn't know that him and Hi-5 would be the only ones left with any clue as to who Mordecai and Rigby were. And as much as he tried to hide it, he felt guilty for the golf cart incident. But the true question is where did Mordecai and Rigby go?

…

The blue jay opened his eyes a crack, groaning. He turned to face his best friend, Rigby.

"Dude…what's going on?" he said, his voice croak and sore. Rigby looked up weakly and opened his mouth as if to say something, before closing it again.

Mordecai tried to stand up, but his knees gave out and in a second he was back on the ground. Observing his body for any wounds, he found none.

Rigby finally seemed awake enough, to get to his knees and face Mordecai. The two looked at each other, as each one tried to piece together what happened.

"Wait…who are we?" Rigby asked.

"Dude, you're still sleepy. We're…" Mordecai froze. Then he continued…  
>"We're…you know who we are…I mean we're grown men…" he said, trying to avoid panic.<p>

Rigby's eyes widened.

"Bro…who are we? And how do we know each other?" he cried out. Mordecai held up a hand before observing his surroundings. His vision was still a bit blurry, but he noticed the sky was a strange purplish-red color. He turned back to Rigby.

"Where are we…" he whispered. The two waited there, waiting for their strength to return. Finally, by supporting each other, they could stand on shaky legs. They decided to walk around and get a grip on their environment. As they walked, they spoke out random names trying to ring any bell.

"Drake."

"Finn."

"Jake."

"Marceline."

Mordecai froze on that last one.

"Marceline…Mar…Mor…I think my name is like Mor or something…" he said. Rigby sighed, as they kept spitting out names.

"Pikachu."

"Ash."

"Misty."

"Goku."

"Keiichi."

"Mama."

"Papa."

Both of them froze.

"Papa…" they said in unison. They looked at each other.

"Papas?" Mordecai asked, Rigby bringing a hand to his head.

"No…dude, you're giving me a major headache."

"Alright, let's come back to it later." Mordecai said, realizing his head was throbbing a bit too at the mention of that name. So on and on they went, walking in a strange void, guessing names and trying to figure out their identities.

…

Meanwhile, at the park…

Benson sighed. Muscle Man must've worked too hard today or something. It was unlike that dude to pull a joke like that. Especially since it didn't involve his mom. The gumball machine then went to the internet. Out of boredom, after doing some online surveys, he typed in "Mordofly and Ribby." No results. Of course, Muscle Man was insane. He walked out of the office, and to the park. Might as well take a stroll. He found Pops on the swing set.

"Benson, why does the mean hurting monster infect my head when Muscle Man mentions Mordecai and Rigby?" Pops asked, before falling off the swing and crippling to the ground, hands flying to his head.

"Waahh! Bad Show!" he cried, rolling around. Benson found himself fall to his knees too, as his head gave forth an intense migraine. He cried out and barfed candy. Dizzy, he steadied himself on a tree as suddenly a strange thing happened, he closed his eyes and heard laughter. A laughter from an unfamiliar voice, yet he felt like he had heard it before. There was a flash, like a picture. Red mist seeping out of the walls…he was in the office, but two blurred splotches were also there. The flash ended almost a quarter of a second from which he saw it. However, he still saw it. He ran off, confused. But he did know that he wanted to find out just exactly what was going on.

(Side Note: And that ends Chapter Two! Chapter Three is on it's way! Again, I hope you're enjoying. Free cookies of somewhat random flavor to anyone who reviews! By the way, how are liking it? I took a few risky moves in this chapter, such as making Mordecai and Rigby lose their memories. But, I figured to invert it: The park people, with the exception of Muscle Man and Hi-5, don't remember Mordecai and Rigby in the same way that Mordecai and Rigby don't remember them. Alright, remember Chapter 3 is coming super soon! And oh crud, I can see that I can make this story a fairly long one. And wasn't this the one where I guaranteed an ending? Oh well, just keep the reviews coming!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Side Note: Not popular? Well, to me over 10 reviews is popular. :P Oh, *fishes in virtual prize box for something for SilverCascade….searching…searching…alright, this might take a while…in the meantime, enjoy the fic: )

Benson opened the trailer door and entered Muscle Man's house. Hi-5 gave him an awkward glance, Muscle Man just pointed at the door with a look that said 'Get out.'

"What do you two know about Mardiko and Rigbar?" he said, bluntly, with a serious look.

"Why would you care, loser?" Muscle Man retorted.

"Loser? That is no way to speak to your boss!" Benson yelled back.

"You know who else doesn't like being called a loser? MY MOM! Now go play with your imaginary friends and leave me alone." Muscle Man said, turning away from Benson.

"He's a bit upset…" Hi-5 tried to explain but Benson interrupted him.

"I'm not the kind of weirdo that has imaginary friends!" he cried out.

"Well neither am I!" Muscle Man shouted, turning back to Benson, and stepping closer. He had finally flipped.

"I don't have imaginary friends! The people I mentioned are real! You don't believe me, that's fine. Now get out while I try to figure out a way to prove that I'm right!"

"No." Benson said flatly. Muscle Man was surprised.

"Not cool bro…get out." He said, with an intense glare.

"Not until you answer my question."

Meanwhile, in a strange void…

Mordecai and Rigby were getting their strength back.

"So Mor…any guesses about my name?" Rigby asked.

"Doug?"

Rigby shook his head. Mordecai sighed. Rigby sat down.

"Maybe now would be a good time to come back to Paps…" Rigby started, before he started rolling around on the floor, screaming. Mordecai felt the intense ache hit him as well as he felt nauseous and dizzy. After a minute, of trying to regain himself, Mordecai passed out. When he finally awoke, he found that Rigby was sleeping beside him. Mordecai shook the raccoon awake.

"I decided to nap, since you were taking so long to wake up." Rigby responded drowsily.

"Yeah, but this…er….starts with a p, has an a in the middle, another p, and s seems to be doing something."

Rigby yawned before sleepily responding:

"Maybe that name is like waking our memories up. And like me, they'd rather be asleep." He said. He curled himself up and began to sleep.

"Wait…you might be onto something!" Mordecai said, getting a bit excited.

"I am?" Rigby mumbled, but it came out: Mmph im?

Mordecai shook Rigby awake, as he gave a groan.

"Maybe if we endure the pain, we can find a clue to our identities!"

"Dude…it was a joke." Rigby said, grouchily. Mordecai brushed it off, and opened his mouth before speaking. Rigby's face formed a look of utter horror as Mordecai began to pronounce the simple word:

"Paps."

The two screamed again, and Mordecai felt faint. However, he wasn't about to give up. Weakly, he began to say it again.

"Paps."

Rigby's hands flew to his face as he cried out. The raccoon felt the world spin, and a green vomit came out of his body. He fell to the ground, trying to steady himself, before glaring at Mordecai. The blue jay was also having a hard time staying in the realm of consciousness.

"P…P…Pa…" he said, something holding him back. Mordecai closed his eyes, and took a breath. Then, he forced that word to come out of his body.

"Pa….Paps….GRAGH!" he screamed, as Rigby succumbed to fainting. Mordecai felt everything begin to darken, a searing migraine overwhelming him. He knew he was about to fall, so he whispered that word, trying to get those memories before he blacked out. It was weak, and barely audible. But he still heard it.

"Paps."  
>He felt his touch with the physical world fade away, and he couldn't bring himself to move his jaws, as he was on the ground now, the world spinning violently. He looked at Rigby, and croaked out his last word before he passed out:<p>

"Paps."

…

Muscle Man stared at the unconscious gumball machine. He and Hi-5's exchanged worried looks.

"Bro…what just happened?" Hi-5's asked. Muscle Man picked up the body and threw it out of his trailer.

"All I did was mumble that Mordecai and Rigby were two losers who never did their work, and Benson went Kaput!, bro." Mitch replied. He picked up a magazine and started flipping pages.

"Dude, that's outdated…" Hi-5 said. Muscle Man suddenly let out a gasp. He turned the magazine so Hi-5's could see.

"What the…" Hi-5's said, awestruck.

The page read: The Hammer! Revealed!

Proof that Mordecai and Rigby weren't imaginary friends. Muscle Man tore the page out. After all, who could forget their epic showdown against the hammer? Hi-5's and Muscle dashed out, stepping on Benson on the way, towards Skips and Pops. Those two would remember….right?

Usually when you pass out, you are dreamless. However, Benson was caught up in a strange dreamish nightmare. Like a void.

"Wh-what?" he said, his voice echoing. He noticed the sky was a nice apocalyptic red. As he wandered around, he felt dizzy and weak. As if he was slipping from the physical world. He fell down, however, when he looked up he gasped. A raccoon and a blue jay…and he couldn't help he knew them. Two names popped into his head: Mordecai and Rigby. Their images slowly blurred up. Benson shouted for them. The raccoon's eyes were slowly opening. Rigby rolled over and witnessed a gumball machine fading out of view. When Benson woke up, Rigby could no longer see him.

Rigby rushed over to the spot where the gumball machine had appeared, before an overwhelming rush of pain overtook him. He fell down, and let out a cry. When he looked up, he held onto the memory of seeing the gumball machine. A name popped into his head: Benson. However, when Rigby tried to remember exactly what this 'Benson' character looked like, the image was fuzzy, and filled him with pain. However, if he focused, he could see the blur begin to form a shape, but the pain was too much at that point. Rigby was convinced if he could push himself further into the memory of Benson, then he could find a key part of his identity.

Benson stood up, feeling strange and dizzy. His situation was similar to Rigby's, and he had to push himself to remember those two figures. However, he was convinced if he pushed himself at his hardest, he could find a key part to who Mordecai and Rigby were.

(Side Note: And that wraps up this chapter! But, dear readers: Pops or Skips? Who should Muscle Man/Hi-5 visit with the magazine page? REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Oh, and Cascade, I think I found something for you…MEATBALLS! *hands over meatballs* Anyways, next chapter coming soon! Review! Thanks!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Side Note: Promised you a new chapter coming soon, so here it is! Oh, my meatballs weren't the best gift. I'll find something else. *pulls out virtual prize treasure chest* In the meantime, enjoy the story)

Benson, fully woken up, coughed. He noticed a strange red misty substance came out. Scared, he got up and coughed again. No more of that mist. A horrible thought suddenly occurred to him. What if he would vanish like Mordecai and Rigby? Would anyone remember him? It was then he was determined to figure out as much as he could. So, he left park grounds and began his quest to find out as much about that raccoon and blue jay. And possibly even bring them back into existence.

On Muscle Man's side, Muscle Man was shaking Pops, trying to keep him awake.

"Dude…the Hammer…remember?" Hi-5 said, flashing the article in his face.

Pops whimpered, his hands on his head.

"Please…stop! Stop! Your effort of making my head become hurt has worked!" he cried out, along with numerous 'bad shows' and such. Hi-5's was trying to squeeze a response out of him that wasn't a complaint, as Muscle Man tried to keep him from passing out.

"Raccoon. Blue Jay. Raccoon. Blue Jay." He repeated over and over, spitting in Pops' face. Pops finally removed his hands from his head as a strange glimmer appeared in his eyes. Muscle Man and Hi-5 gave each other hopeful looks. Pops stopped whimpering and began to mumble something.

"Yes…what is it? WHAT IS IT?" Hi-5 said, excitedly. Pops didn't respond, just mumbling to himself as if he were in a trance. Muscle Man released him, only to see the poor man sprawl on the floor and not even notice. The two exchanged glances. Hi-5 tried slapping him across the face. Still nothing. That twinkle refused to fade.

Meanwhile, in the strange land…

Mordecai finally woke up, with a twinkle in his eyes. Rigby ran over to him.

"Mordecai! You'll never believe it! Benson! Benson!" the raccoon cried out, realizing the name no longer brought him pain. The memory was locked in…as in instead of trying to remain asleep, it was awake. Rigby didn't know who Benson was, but it felt as if it was on the tip of his tongue. Mordecai didn't respond, instead he was mumbling.

"Pops…name's….Pops…lollipops….dizzy….good….show…." he whispered. Rigby simply gave him an odd glance and shook him trying to get his friend out of the trance.

"Blue jay…his name…is Mordecai….video….games….hammer….yeeaaauuuhhh….." Pops chanted. Muscle Man and Hi-5 looked at each other. Muscle Man shook Pops, trying to wake him up.

"Pops! POPS!" he cried out.

The man wasn't responding. And the physical dimension along with the void featured similar events passing through them…as if disturbing the balance. As Rigby shook Mordecai, he felt a mild shake. He quivered.

"Earthquake…" he whispered. The shaking continued.

The same thing happened with Muscle Man and Hi-5…as the two best friends stepped away from the screwed up Pops.

"What have we done…?" Hi-5 asked, scared. The two looked out a window and saw the sky fading to an apocalyptic red, as Rigby watched his sky begin to turn a pleasant blue. Awed by the sight, Rigby looked at Mordecai intensely.

"Dude…what're you doing?" he whispered, his voice tense. Finally, the shaking stopped, and the skies faded to normal. Rigby frowned, and watched as Mordecai began to wake from his trance.

"I know all about Pops." He said.

"I know all about Benson." Rigby said, suddenly realizing that he did. Maybe the earthquake had something to do with it.

Physical Realm, Pops woke up as well.

"I know all about Mordecai." He said, surprised.

And Benson found that he was talking to himself as he stated:

"I know all about Rigby."

With that, he focused and couldn't find anything about Mordecai. Instead, he still got headaches, and didn't want to pass out again. Pops suffered the same when he thought about Rigby. The same happened when Mordecai thought about Benson and Rigby thought about Pops.

Meanwhile, a very worried Nether-Gnome in a realm of his own gasped.

"The realms…somebody is remembering…the collision." He said, talking to himself. The gnome opened a book and flipped to a page and began to read out loud:

'If anyone within one realm begins to think of a being in another, they suffer. However, when one passes the suffering and can completely remember the other, the realms begin to merge. If a certain amount of people in one realm remember the people in the other, and the people in the second realm remember the people remembering them, then the realms will full-on collide unleashing a shattering impact enough to destroy the multiverse.'

Though a bit confusing, the gnome made it out. Basically if the raccoon and blue jay he banished are remembered by their park employees, and if the raccoon and blue jay remember the employees back, the multiverse would be destroyed. Gasping, the gnome realized he'd be destroyed as well. So, he went over a list of solutions: 

A: Send the park employees to the void.

B: Put the raccoon and blue jay back into their original realm

C: Prevent one party from remembering the other, or prevent both.

The gnome closed his book and decided on an option:

He would prevent the parties from remembering each other. And if one person from either party completely remembers the party in the other dimension, then he'd swap them to the void/physical realm. He cackled, thinking he was such a genius. For he would ensure the raccoon and blue jay never came back into existence…or at least never come back together. After all, he wouldn't let himself reverse his own spell. Because for a Nether-Gnome, that would be a deep humiliation.

With that, the gnome realized that he would be remembered if he showed his face in front of the raccoon/blue jay or the gumball machine. He needed to take another form. So, he wondered which one to take.

Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby began to explain bit by bit of who they remembered to the other, as to not hurt either one to severely.

"Pops pays people in lollipops." Mordecai said. Rigby cried out, and sucked up the pain, and kept his grip on consciousness.

"Benson used to be a stick hockey champion." Rigby replied. Mordecai screamed, and crumpled to the floor, before weakly groaning that he was okay. And the two went on like that, taking breaks so that they could recover every now and then. They had no idea that the chances of remembering their identities would soon be handicapped by a certain Nether-Gnome.

(Side Note: And that ends this chapter. Things are getting interesting, no? Anyways, I found a DIRTY TOOTHBRUSH for Cascade. *hands over prize* Also, don't forget to REVIEW! Next chapter coming soon. Review. See ya!)


End file.
